You are my Dream and my Future
by KamiReign
Summary: Haruka finally knew what it was, and it happened to be a simple but utterly the ultimate perfection, his dream was to be with Makoto till the future.


[AN] BC Sudden MakoHaru feels shooting my poor kokoro (even tho I need to update my knb fic first /shot) I'm gonna miss free so much /sob so here's a little thing I made for my pairing that ilsm

* * *

><p>"<strong>You are my Dream and my F<strong>**uture"**

He followed him all the way in this place. He didn't mind the consequences that he'll face through, all he wanted was to be with him. Because he's everything he needs to be complete.

"I'm free this weekend, Haru…" Makoto glanced to his side as he flipped the page of the book he currently reads. He saw the blue haired nod in acknowledgement.

"How about you?" He asked, smiling at Haruka who was now looking at him.

"If you're free then I am too…" He darted his eyes away from Makoto immediately, and the other could swear he could see the boy getting red.

"My place?"

"…yeah.."

The taller boy moved closer and placed his hand above haru's own. "Thanks for telling it to me." He gripped his hand softly. "I've been waiting for this day to come. It's worth the wait." Makoto smiled sweetly at Haruka's red face.

"You…but you knew…" He turned his head away, hiding his face from the green haired. But Makoto can still see his reddish ear and he finds that really adorable.

"Yeah, but I still wanted to hear it from you." He leaned close and brushed his hand to Haruka's soft hair. "Haru, look at me." Makoto tilted his head, not removing his eyes from the blue haired.

"W-why should I?" He quivered as he felt the hand had moved on his neck then on his back down on his ass.

"Because you love me." He gave Haruka a soft pinch on his ass and tapped it slightly.

"M-makoto..w-what-" Haruka flinched and turned to look at Makoto, who was staring at him intently. Haruka huffed and closed his eyes as he look to his side. "D-don't look at me like that…"

"And why not?" Makoto smirked and moved closer to Haruka's face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "You love me right?" He caressed his cheeks and cupped Haruka's face.

The blue haired couldn't speak. Because it was the truth, there's nothing he could add or to disagree with. Everything was the truth.

"Haru…" Makoto pressed his lips on Haruka's own. "Yeah, I haven't replied yet have I?" the taller man giggled softly. "I love you too Haru…" Makoto pressed his forehead to Haruka's own, his eyes closed. "I love you…more than anyone else ever will…" Makoto wrapped his arms around Haruka. The young man embraced him tightly. "Haru…"

The blue haired bit his lips and hugged him back. His nails clawed on the boy's shirt. He didn't know if he's gonna get embarrassed over the fact that his heart is beating so damn fast right now and Makoto could definitely feel it or if it's because of Makoto's overflowing confession. Over all though, he feels that he might explode anytime.

Makoto released him from the hug but still leaning close to Haruka. "I admit it. I know everything. I'm aware about your feelings."

Haruka still can't look at him directly in the eyes, but Makoto continued anyway.

"But sometimes I can't help it." Makoto suddenly looked down and his expression changed. Haruka noticed it.

"Makoto?" he placed his hand on Makoto's lap catching the green haired's attention.

"I can't help but to get jealous over Rin." Makoto gazed at Haruka. The blue haired's eyes widen. "He's better than I am. He does things for you that I can't. and it's just…" Makoto clenched his teeth. "It's so unfair…"

Haruka brushed the back of his hand on Makoto's cheek. "What's unfair?"

Makoto catches the hand that was holding his cheek and gripped it gently. "Because I'm the one who loves you and yet he-" Makoto's sentence was cut off once Haruka sealed his lips with his own. "You're the one I love and nothing can ever change that."

Makoto kissed his palm and smiled painfully. "He made you realize what your dream was, and he helped you… and that's something I can't do…I'm just."

"You're the one I followed, Makoto." Haruka held his hand and intertwined it with his own.

Makoto raised his head to look at him. "Haru…"

"It's true that he helped me when my dream and goals weren't clear that time. But you were the reason why I kept holding on." The blue haired started. "You were… the reason I didn't shattered when everything seems like falling apart."

Makoto's lips were sealed shut as he blushed furiously. And for the first time he didn't expect that Haruka thinks that way.

"When it was dark and it felt suffocating I…" Haruka paused and pulled Makoto on his chest, gripping his hair as he hug him. "I will always think about you so I could pull it together."

"H-haru" Makoto held him from the waist and he can feel Haruka shaking. He clearly know Haruka's not used on saying all these and he feels so special that he's the reason why Haruka's being honest like this. It was rare seeing him at this state.

"All I am is what you've made of me… you're all I have and all I need in my life, Makoto…" Haruka buried his face on Makoto's hair. Makoto held him tight, pulling him down into his chest. "Thank you, Haru…" he chuckled, softly brushing haruka's hair as he gave a soft peck on his forehead.

Haruka sighed softly. Relieved that he finally told him what he really felt. It felt like home for haruka to be in makoto's side. And he's happy he made this choice. A choice he'll forever be cherishing for the rest of his life.

"I may be exaggerating but… I think… I can't live without you, Haru…" Makoto said as he petted haruka's hair.

"It's not exaggerated, Makoto… I feel exactly the same." He muttered while rubbing his face on Makoto's chest. The green haired smiled at that.

"Yeah, I remember when we were kids where you came looking for me. I was… really happy that time." Makoto smiled at the memories flashed in his mind. Haruka's face is still buried on Makoto's chest as he continued. "I thought that, I'm the luckiest human being here on earth because I have you." Haruka can hear Makoto sniffing and he can feel tear drops on his hair. Haruka leaned back and wiped Makoto's tears on his cheeks.

"Can I say it again?"

"Eh?"

"What I told you yesterday, Makoto…" Haruka smiled at him as tears started to form from the corner of his eyes.

Makoto sobbed, "..o-of course…"

Haruka chuckled. He huffed and rubbed his eyes, then he looked at Makoto's face lovingly. "I love you very much, Tachibana Makoto."

Makoto pulled him into a tight hug. Tight enough to leave a mark on Haruka's heart as he replied, "I love you too, Nanase Haruka…" he let out a choked sob, Haruka kissed him after.


End file.
